Loki
Loki was the mastermind behind the events of the Disney vs Marvel villains war and a major player in it. Setting Up Hades Loki was the mastermind behind the events of the war between the villains (however, as revealed in the part 2 prologue, he shares this role with the Archmage). His plan was detailed and well planned, and it very nearly succeeded in granting Loki power over all of the Nine Realms. He fired the first shot in order to start the war, which would, in turn, weaken the armies of earth and cause the Eye of Odin to come out of hiding. With tensions already existing between the villains, all that Loki had to do to set off the war was to attack Hades. Loki attacked the Underworld with his Frost Giants and did battle with Hades, throwing the fight so that he could plan in the shadows with everyone believing him to be defeated. Hades banished Loki to the pits of the River Styx, but Loki was later released by his loyal henchwoman, the Enchantress, just as he planned. Following that fight, several others began to break out as well. The war had begun. Involving Maleficent While observing the early war from afar, Maleficent appeared on Loki's radar as a powerful enemy. He feared that she might proove to be his competition for claiming the earth in the wake of the destruction. To test this theory, he sent the Enchantress to fight Maleficent to guage her power. When Enchantress returned to Asgard with failure, Loki realized the threat that Maleficent posed to his operations. He then gave the Enchantress a new assignment: create a team of earth's deadliest villains to strike against Maleficent. The Eye of Odin As Enchantress recruited allies, Loki kept a watchful eye on the tides of the waer, particularly Maleficent's ever growing faction. When the Archmage entered the fray, Loki quickly made it his business to claim the Eye of Odin from him. Loki defeated the Archmage and plucked the Eye of Odin from his brow. Wearing the talisman, Loki awakened the full power within him, making him stronger than even Odin himself. Loki used this power to recruit an army and conquer all of the Nine Realms aside from Earth, timing his attacks during the Odinsleep. Loki personally went head to head with Thor, handing him a humiliating defeat. He then used his magic to keep Odin from waking up. Preparing to Strike With eight of the Nine Realms conquered, Loki sent Malekith to Midgard to obtain the Casket of Ancient Winters, a powerful artifact capable of freezing gods. Malekith not only succeeded in obtaining the Casket, but also in subduing two of Maleficent's faction members. Everything was looking extremely positive from Loki. That is, until the Enchantress returned with news that she and the Masters of Evil had failed. Loki very nearly killed the Enchantress but realized that he'd need her power for the invasion of Midgard, so he graciously allowed her to live. Once Frollo's Seige of Hydra drew to a close and Dr. Doom forged an alliance with Loki, Loki decided that it was time to prepare his armies for the invasion of Midgard. Army Destroyed What Loki hadn't counted on, however, was Grimhilde. Loki had always seen her as a second rate Maleficent and a non-threat to his forces. However, Grimhilde launched a surprise attack on Asgard, striking down most of Loki's army. Loki managed to kill the Queen, but his army was too weak to move on at this point. On top of this, Hades had just stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters from Malekith and used it to conquer Olympus. It seemed that all of his plans were ruined until Doom arrived and introduced Baron Mordo and Ultron to their faction. Loki decided that with the two additions, they would be just strong enough to over come Maleficent and take command of her forces, which he could then use to replace his destroyed army. Seige on the Forbidden Mountains Loki lead Enchantress, Executioner, Dr. Doom, Mordo, and Ultron into battle against Maleficent for control of Midgard. Maleficent saw them coming and ordered her goons to attack. However, the goons were no match for Ultron and were quickly dispatched. Enchantress, Executioner, and Mordo all dove into battle while Loki and Doom hung back and observed. Loki, upon seeing that most of allies had already fallen, engaged in a rematch with Hades. Loki threw Hades into the moat, but Hades managed to swim out and return to the fight. Pain and Panic finally made their way back to the battle field but were toasted by Loki. Hades and Loki both fired blasts of energy at one another but the two blasts collided and exploded, resulting in Hades and Loki both loosing their stolen powers and returning to normal. Hades decided that the time had come to end this and used his powers of necromancy to have various undead soldiers drag Loki down into the Underworld, never to be seen again.... Category:Marvel Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Villains war